Ghosts of Christmas Past
by OzzyJ
Summary: A chance meeting grants both Andrea and Rusty a new perspective on the festive season.


Summary: A chance meeting grants both Andrea and Rusty a new perspective on the festive season.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author Notes: This story is a gift for Kairos7 for the Major Crimes Gift Exchange over on LJ.

Now, I didn't watch The Closer so hopefully I haven't made any major faux-pas when inventing the lovely DDA's back story…*gulp*...

**Ghosts of Christmas Past.**

DDA Andrea Hobbs pressed the call button for an elevator and took a step backwards to wait for one to arrive. She stretched her neck out on either side whilst she waited; it had been a long, tiring day and all she wanted to do was go home, drink a glass of wine and soak in her tub until she pruned.

But alas, the festivities were fast approaching and the gifts for her family were not going to wrap themselves.

So far this December, Andrea hadn't had much time to contemplate Christmas; it may be known as the season of good will, but apparently it was also the season to commit a murder.

Christmas music echoed around the empty lobby and a cleaner hummed along as he slapped a wet mop onto the tiled floor in time with the festive carols.

Andrea rolled her eyes; after the last Hobbs family Christmas, she could almost understand LA's increase in seasonal violence.

The elevator to her left reached ground level with a ping, dragging Andrea from her thoughts and back to reality. The metal doors slid open to reveal an empty carriage and adjusting a stack of files on her hip, Andrea boarded the elevator and pressed the button for Major Crimes' floor.

This past year, working with Major Crimes had been interesting for Andrea. She was familiar with Sharon socially as they had a mutual friend in Gavin Baker – but until recent years, she'd had little professional contact with the Captain.

She found it hard to understand how a kind natured woman like Sharon could have such a formidable reputation at work - that was until she witnessed her early interactions with the Major Crimes' detectives and Brenda Leigh Johnson.

At that time, it appeared to Andrea that Sharon and Captain Raydor were two very different women; at work the Captain was abrasive and uptight, yet amongst friends - Sharon was quite the opposite.

Andrea had even once questioned Gavin about his friend's dual work/life personality -

'Andy _honey,' _he had responded in a tone that was so typically Gavin_. 'The head of FID isn't ever going to win a popularity contest; Shar's just learnt over the years that living up to her reputation of being a bitch at work, means that it hurts less when her colleagues inevitably stab her in the back.'_

Andrea remembered thinking it sad; she wondered if a man held that position within the LAPD he would suffer the same fate. Having risen through the ranks in somewhat of a 'boys club' herself, Andrea doubted that would be the case.

But things had been different since Captain Raydor left FID and took her place as head of Major Crimes…

"Hold the elevator!"

Before the DDA could react, a chequered-shirt covered arm was thrust between the closing doors. The doors protested briefly, before sliding open to reveal Rusty Beck and two very large men, both bald and both clad in light weight leather jackets and jeans.

"Hi, Rusty." She welcomed the boy warmly.

The DDA certainly had her doubts when she first heard that Rusty Beck would be moving in with Captain Raydor. To take in a troubled teenage boy from the streets, whilst trying to get to grips with a new job; it was clear to the Andrea that Sharon didn't do things by halves.

Against the odds Sharon _had_ helped the boy – no question; but Andrea suspected that his presence had also been of benefit to the Major Crimes team.

Rusty had softened Captain Raydor's harsh edges. Having him in their lives allowed the squad to glimpse a nurturing and at times vulnerable side to their leader, a side that even the more disgruntled members of the Major Crimes team had eventually warmed to.

Protecting Rusty was their common goal; the boy introduced a new dynamic to their office – he'd made them a family.

"Hey," Rusty smiled shyly as he joined Andrea in the elevator, followed by the two men. "My inconspicuous body guards for the evening," he deadpanned. "Don't make any sudden moves – the guy on the left has the reflexes of a cat."

Andrea stifled a smile as both men eyed the young man distastefully, before turning to face the elevator doors.

"So," she made an attempt to change the subject, "are you guys all ready for Christmas?"

"Oh, are we ever," Rusty joked. "Sharon's just crazy about Christmas – you can never have too many angels apparently."

"That a fact?"

They shared a smile.

"So," Rusty shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded in the direction of the Andrea's files. "You working on that case involving the baseball scout?"

"I am." She nodded firmly. "I'm just dropping off some paperwork to be singed and then I'm out of here."

"Are you spending Christmas with your family?"

"At my brother's house," Andrea nodded, "he lives upstate with his third wife and her four kids."

"_Her_ four kids?"

"Mmm hmm, two dogs, two cats and a hamster named fuzzy."

"Woah, that sounds hectic."

"Oh, it is - and that's before you throw in my parents and my brothers' in-laws."

Rusty must have sensed a bitterness to Andrea's tone as his took a solemn turn, "I've never had a Christmas like that," the young man shrugged, "it must be nice."

Andrea instantly felt pangs of guilt in her belly; how could she have been so insensitive? "I'm sorry, Rusty. It is nice," she conceded. "But for someone who lives alone like I do, that much chaos can be a little overwhelming."

The elevator came to a halt; the doors slid open and the four passengers disembarked - heading for the murder room.

"I get that," Rusty continued their conversation setting their pace at a slow stroll - making Andrea think that maybe the boy had something he wanted to get off of his chest. "I never really celebrated Christmas before I lived with Sharon…it's nice but...I don't know, I guess I feel like a bit of an imposter."

"An imposter?" Andrea asked, coming to a stop - her eyes wide. "Rusty, why would you think that?"

He halted before her, his hand absently scratching the back of his head, "because of those stupid letters, Sharon can't spend Christmas with her own kids in Park City. She's given me so much already and now she has to sacrifice time with her family to babysit me."

"Rusty," Andrea hoisted the files up on her hip, "Sharon loves you. You are her family; if it weren't for those letters I'm sure you'd be celebrating Christmas in Park City too."

"Well…I've never been skiing…" He sounded hopeful.

"You will," Andrea smiled sincerely. "And it'll be nice for you and Sharon to create some happy Christmas memories of your own – don't you think?"

"Yeah," Rusty started to move again and Andrea followed suit, "I guess you're right."

"Oh honey, I'm always right," she flashed him a smile. "I'm sure you two will have a great Christmas."

"Do you think Sharon will let me get a dog?" He joked, his lips curling into a boyish grin.

Andrea chuckled as they rounded the corner to the office, "If I know Sharon, Rusty - I think maybe you should start with the hamster."

The End

Thanks for reading


End file.
